


What's that on your arm dear?

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After armegeddon't, Because of Reasons, Cuddles, First Kiss, He doesn't know what love is, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The work is not done its lying to you, Thought of this at 4 am, he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: After all this time, 6000 years if you will. It's come to Aziraphale's attention the he's never seen Crowley's shoulder.Something about it seems, a bit familiar to him.Aziraphale has a blue heart mark on his left shoulder. Witch is weird because angels don't have 'soulmates' or feel 'love'. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright hello hi. It's Simon again. 
> 
> Back at it again.
> 
> This time around we have a soulmate au with Aziraphale and Crowley.
> 
> In this one your soulmate has a red/blue heart on their shoulder, and you have a red/blue heart on your shoulder. A tiny little tattoo of one. It grows when you are near them, and it glows when you're touching.

Aziraphale always sensed something up with Crowley.

He just thought: "Oh well he's a demon and that's just the way he is."

He is an unholy being after all.

He only noticed at was just him when he was around other demons. He didn't get the same.. Vibe from them as he did Crowley. 

There was something different from him and only him.

Something he didn't get from any human, any angel, any demon.

He didn't know what it was.

All he knew was it got worse when they were touching.

When Crowley grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, that's when it felt most powerful.

Maybe he just rolled around in something magical is his years.

Maybe it's a strong cheap cologne. 

It was just Crowley.

Since they were best friends and all, they decided to get a cottage together.

Only natural after all.

There was other things he noticed.

Like how when the mysterious tattoo on his arm grew when he was around him.

He never knew what the tattoo was for or where it came from. None of the angels had one. He didn't see them on any demons either.

Come to think of it? Does Crowley have one?

Had he never seen his shoulder?

The two were sat in the cottage, Aziraphale nose deep in a book, and Crowley half asleep on the arm of the couch.

"You know dear boy, you can go to sleep if you'd like."

It was around 4 in the morning.

"No it's alright angel. I'm fine."

"You seem very tired. Do you even have a night shirt? Or do you plan on sleeping on that heavy button up?"

It had only been a few days since they had settled in, boxes of things still scattered across the floor.

"Angel, I don't think you want to know how I sleep."

He only slept in a pair of boxers. And maybe some bunny slippers.

Crowley had every right to be tired. He lifted a lot of boxes and drove the big moving truck.

And unpacked everything.. While the angel helped, he only did so much.


	2. Make yourself at home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Guys this is a continuation of chapter one cus I mighT HAVE FUCKED UP)

"I do think you should get some sleep dear, brand new bed, going to waste."

Well, alright. When he puts it like that.

"Only if you go to sleep too."

"There's only one bed Crowley."

"So?"

Aziraphale blushed just a tiny bit.

"I will be on the couch then."

"I think it's big enough for the both of us, it's a king size after all."

Why did Aziraphale's heart rate just increase?

What is happening here?

"A-Alright. I'm coming."

Stuttering now?

Is he sick? What just is his problem. His hearts beating out of his chest, his face is hot and he's nervous.

What.. Is this? It's just Crowley! You've known him for 6000 years! You're just going to sleep!

What was his problem.

He shut his book and held his head in his hands, eyes wide staring at his desk. Face beat red still.

Calm down.

"Everything alright angel?"

Aziraphale bolted his head around.

To see Crowley standing in his door way.

Without a shirt on.

"Where are your nightshirts?"

"C-cROWLEY!"

"What, WHAT." He threw his hands up dramatically.

"PuT A SHirT ON--" Aziraphale buried his face in his hands.

"We're two guys? What's wrong with that?"

"In the closet!!-"

Just before Crowley turned to leave, he saw something on his left shoulder.

No..

It was a mark.

Of some sort.

Was that?

No. Looked like a bloody spot.

After Aziraphale got the courage, he got up to go put his own nightshirt on.

When he walked into the bedroom to Crowley, fast asleep with a nightshirt that looked like it was 2 sizes too big.

Aziraphale smiled, as he got the same feeling as before.

Oh noooooo..

He carefully crawled in bed..

The second he relaxed, he felt an arm drape over him.

He not dare say anything..

But instead feel it again.

His heart raced, face flushed, and eyes widened.

This.. Felt nice..

He turned to face Crowley.

But here's the only issue.

He's not asleep.

He was never asleep.

He was met with a pair of bright beautiful yellow eyes.

"Hi."

"W- I thought you were asleep.."  
He looked around the room but only his in his covers further.

Crowley shrugged and just, snuggled up into Aziraphale. He was warm, and was a good pillow. Very soft.

He didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing. If he was going to be in bed with him, that was his own fault.

He was within cuddle distance.

What was he going to do, not cuddle him?

He shut his eyes..

The angel put his arm around him and held him.

Not being able to sleep, because he was still very nervous..

He was scared, he felt so strange, it feels like he's wanted this for so long.

He felt..

Alive.

No matter how hard he tried to relax, he couldn't. He was holding Crowley in his arms. So lovingly. He never wanted to let go.

He had no idea why.

After maybe 10 minutes. He finally calmed down.

He slept as best as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for interrupting your scrolling.


End file.
